Extra (2019 CGI film)/Credits
Full credits for Winkler (2012 CGI film). Logos Opening TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX ANIMATION Winkler in association with TSG ENTERTAINMENT Winkler A MT FEATURES / KEEP YOUR HEAD / RIGBY PICTURES / RIDEBACK ENTERTAINMENT production Winkler A LUKAIN ANIMATION film Winkler Winkler Closing Crawl Art Visual Effects by PNEG Effects CG Supervisors KARIN COOPER NIHAL FRIEDEL STEVE HARDY MARTIN ROUGE BARRY KANE DANIEL LOBL VICTOR SCHUTZ IV ANTHONY ZWARTOUW RICHARD WINKLER Special Thanks to Original Soundtrack available from Score available on SPECIAL THANKS Walt dohen Mike mitchell Jay foundation Hank million Micheal McCULLERS Curious pictures Susan holden Steve Oakes Jonathan paley David starr Richard Winkler ? SONGS "Temptation Rag" Written by Henry Lodge Performed by Claude Bolling Courtesy of Decca Records France Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Here Comes The King" Written by Steve Karmen Courtesy of Budweiser Murray's Theme Written by Judson Crane and Mark Hollingsworth Produced by Stewart Lerman "Rooftop" Written and Performed by Hildur Guðnadóttir and Jóhann Jóhannsson Courtesy of Milan Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Everybody Plays The Fool" Written by Ralph Bailey, Rudy Clark and Kenneth Williams Performed by The Main Ingredient Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "The Moon Is A Silver Dollar" Written by Sammy Fain and Mitchell Parish Performed by Lawrence Welk and His Orchestra Courtesy of Prestige Elite Records Ltd. "Slap That Bass" from Shall We Dance (1937) Written by George Gershwin and Ira Gershwin Performed by Fred Astaire and The RKO Radio Studio Chorus & Orchestra Courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Turner Entertainment Co. "If You're Happy And You Know It" Written by Joe Raposo Performed by Chaim Tannenbaum Produced by Stewart Lerman "Send In The Clowns" Written by Stephen Sondheim "My Name Is Carnival" Written and Performed by Jackson C. Frank Courtesy of Sanctuary Records Group Ltd. By arrangement with BMG Rights Management (US) LLC "Smile" Written by Charles Chaplin, John Turner and Geoffrey Parsons Performed by Jimmy Durante Courtesy of Warner Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "That's Life" Written by Dean Kay and Kelly Gordon Murray's Late Night Written by Bill O'Connell Produced by Stewart Lerman "Toy Dept. (Toy Waltz)" "Bedding Dept." "Descends In Lift" "In Basement" "Joins Girl In Bedding Dept." "Charlie Meets Burglars" "Bottle Bursts" Cue from Extra (2019) Written by Charles Chaplin Orchestral Arrangement Courtesy of Bourne Co. Performed by North German Radio Symphony Orchestra Conducted by Timothy Brock Courtesy of Steamlands Music By arrangement with Source/Q "That's Life" Written by Dean Kay and Kelly Gordon Performed by Frank Sinatra Courtesy of Frank Sinatra Enterprises Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Rock 'n' Roll (Part 2)" Written by Gary Glitter and Mike Leander Performed by Gary Glitter Courtesy of Snapper Music PLC By arrangement with The Licensing Partnership "Love Theme" Cue from Extra (2019) Written by Charles Chaplin Orchestral Arrangement Courtesy of Bourne Co. Performed by North German Radio Symphony Orchestra Conducted by Timothy Brock Courtesy of Steamlands Music By arrangement with Source/Q "Spanish Flea" Written by Julius Wechter Performed by Ray Davies and His Button Down Brass Courtesy of The Reader's Digest Association, Inc/The Orchard "White Room" Written by Jack Bruce and Pete Brown Performed by Cream Courtesy of Polydor Records Ltd. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Send In The Clowns" Written by Stephen Sondheim Performed by Frank Sinatra Courtesy of Frank Sinatra Enterprises Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Laughing" Written by Burton Cummings and Randy Bachman Performed by The Guess Who In loving memory of Frank Simons (2002-2012) Produced studio In Assocation with LUKAIN ANIMATION Winkler Shot on Orange Thank to 184.144.65.213 and John Pelangrind man Winner Zombieland courtesy of Columbia Pictures Man Winker Winner in Winker logo registered trademark of Rigby Comics, Man Winkler Winkler 2012 Winkler Enterprises Winkler Film Winkler and LuKain Animation Winkler Winkler The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. United kingdom Winkler Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or films is purely United Kingdom Winkler this motion picture is protected by Winkler Law Winkler and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result Liabitty in Winkler Corporation Richard Winkler Category:Credits